Concerned Stalker
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: 2nd in the Coulson/Tony AU series. After getting together in "Heartbeats" Phil goes back to work. Tony takes to stalking him in order to keep him safe. Cue lessons from Natasha and Clint who are the only ones that know about them, a suspicious Fury, and a knowing Coulson who just lets Tony do what he wants to make him feel better.


**Summary: **2nd in the Coulson/Tony AU series. After getting together in "Heartbeats" Phil goes back to work. Tony takes to stalking him in order to keep him safe. Cue lessons from Natasha and Clint who are the only ones that know about them, a suspicious Fury, and a knowing Coulson who just lets Tony do what he wants to make him feel better.

**Note: **So the takes place a couple of weeks after Heartbeats and is of course apart of that same universe. This is also a prompt from the Avengers Kink Meme round 19. Enjoy.

* * *

**Concerned Stalker**

It was a couple of weeks after Coulson confronted Tony leading to the two of them to start dating. Surprisingly the rest of the Avengers didn't know a thing, except for Natasha and Clint because hello they were super spies. Tony and Coulson took their time to develop a relationship. Coulson in a way started to court Tony with flowers and candy, which at first Tony didn't know how to feel about that because no one had shown him that kind of affection. He even went as far to go to Pepper with these new feelings and in her calm demeanor way told Tony like it was.

"_Tony I will always care about because you are my friend but sometimes you can be stupid for a genius. Phil doesn't want anything from you he just wants to show you that he is not with you for just sex or money so let him and stop over thinking it," Pepper stated crossing her arms._

"_Really?" Tony asked and Pepper felt herself getting angry, not at Tony, but at Obadiah and Howard who messed the genius up so bad that he didn't trust when someone cared about him. _

"_Yes not unlike you I have meetings to go to so go back to the tower and wait for Phil to get back then proceed to thank him," Pepper said cheering Tony up._

Tony did just that which led to a hot make out session between the two of the down in the lab. Now Phil was back at work and Tony had a problem with that, not that he would tell his boyfriend this. The problem wasn't that Phil was working, that wasn't a big deal to him because Tony worked too, maybe not like Phil did but he still worked. No you see the problem was that every time Tony tried to work he would start imagining the worst case scenario where Phil ended up hurt again and Tony didn't know or god forbid dead? Tony knew it was irrational but he was a genius and a Stark he was exactly the role model of rationality. The next day while Phil is at work and Natasha and Clint are having a day off working out in the gym.

"Hey Katniss, Widow I got a question," Tony said walking into the gym and the two continued to spar.

"What is it Stark?" Natasha growls out after a few minutes when she takes down Clint.

"How do you sneak on people without getting caught?" Tony asked.

Clint and Natasha have a silent conversation and both know that Tony plans to sneak on Coulson at work. Clint shrugs because the two spies actually find this highly amusing so they agree to give the genius some pointers.

Phil knows Tony is up to something when three days after he starts working again his boyfriend is seen in R&D helping them. Some would shrug off his suspicions saying that the playboy was just trying to one up the R&D department but Phil knew better. Their relationship may have only started a couple of weeks ago but before that Phil was Tony's handler plus there was the year of pining and learning everything he could from the genius. So Phil knew that Tony was not helping R&D he just couldn't figure out what he was doing. It finally came to him when later that day Tony snuck into his office, how Phil hadn't figured out yet but he will find out, with lunch from the cafeteria. Phil merely grabbed the lunch and gave his boyfriend a kiss then sat down next to Tony on the couch in his office. Unfortunately during their lunch Fury decided that was an opportune moment to enter his office without permission to find the two of them eating.

"What are you doing here Stark?" Fury demanded to know and Phil could see that his boyfriend was ready to make some snarky comment that would piss Fury off so he interrupted and answered for him.

"He's here to go over some reports and brought me lunch at the same time," Phil said hoping Fury would buy it and leave them alone.

"Fine sees me in my office when you are done," Fury said accepting the answer but the director wasn't an idiot. He knew that something was up with his long time friend and the genius that was a pain in his ass but he also knew that arguing about it now wouldn't do anyone any good.

When Fury had left Coulson went back to eating his sandwich while Tony kept glancing at him every few minutes. With a startling realization Phil finally figured out why his boyfriend was following him around and it made perfect sense. The day before going back to work Tony was more clingy, never letting him out of sight, when they were alone Tony curled up around Phil listening to his heartbeat. Phil now knew that the reason Tony was doing this was to keep him safe and found him surprised when he wasn't angry about it. When the lunch was finished and Tony stood up claiming that he had to investigate the hellicarrier to make sure it was secure enough Phil grabbed the genius and pulled him into his arms. The agent wrapped his arms around the genius' waist and pulled him in tight not letting go.

"I know what your doing Tony and while I think that you don't have to because I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself I understand and I won't stop you," Phil said looking into Tony's eyes to make sure the genius understood.

"Good because there is nothing you could do to stop me. After all I'm a genius, playboy, and billionaire and also the only one capable of making anything that functions whether that is weapons or technology and no one can stop me from doing what I want," Tony ranted.

Phil shook his head because it was a typical Tony rant with hidden meaning underneath. The rant meant that Tony loved Phil and understood that he had a job to do but he was still scared especially after what happened with Loki and this was his way of making sure that his boyfriend was safe. Phil smiled because Tony wasn't really harming anyone doing his concerned stalker boyfriend routine so Phil figured to just leave it alone. The agent leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on his forehead.

"Hey I am going through all this trouble taking time out of my day of building and creating new things to stalk you and all I get is a kiss on the forehead. I think I deserve a little more than that," Tony huffed against Phil's neck.

"You'll get more when we get back home," Phil said pulling away and kissing Tony on the lips really quick before pushing him away.

"Promises, Promises," Tony said smirking over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

If for the next week Tony showed up randomly throughout the day for different reasons Phil never said anything just kissed his boyfriend and let the genius do his stalking. The only problem that would soon need to be addressed was that Fury was now very suspicious and that only lead to a bigger headache for everyone.


End file.
